Jerusalem (Baldwin III)
Jerusalem led by Baldwin III is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Chrisy15, Janboruta, Lime, and regalmanemperor. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Jerusalem with Antioch. Overview 'Jerusalem' The Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem was a crusader state established in the Southern Levant by Godfrey of Bouillon in 1099 after the First Crusade. The kingdom lasted nearly two hundred years, from 1099 until 1291 when the last remaining possession, Acre, was destroyed by the Mamluks, but its history is divided into two distinct periods. The sometimes so-called First Kingdom of Jerusalem lasted from 1099 to 1187, when it was almost entirely overrun by Saladin. After the subsequent Third Crusade, the kingdom was re-established in Acre in 1192, and lasted until that city's destruction in 1291, except for a brief two decades which Frederick II of Hohenstaufen reclaimed Jerusalem back into Christian hands after the Sixth Crusade. This second kingdom is sometimes called the Second Kingdom of Jerusalem or the Kingdom of Acre, after its new capital. Most of the crusaders who settled there were of French origin. 'Baldwin III' Only thirteen when he ascended the throne, Baldwin III was the fourth ruler of Jerusalem (though only the third king,) ruling over the crusader state in the middle of the twelfth century. Under Baldwin's rule, Jerusalem faced a tenuous domestic political climate, with Baldwin eventually forced to defeat his own mother in a civil war. As sole ruler of the kingdom, Baldwin III presided over the Second Crusade, expanded Jerusalem's control into Egypt, and aligned further with the Byzantine empire. By all accounts, Baldwin III was a great leader of Jerusalem. From a childhood in turmoil, he was able to deftly navigate the political situation both within the Kingdom and across the region as a whole, to ensure Jerusalem remained a strong contender. He was able to reunite a divided kingdom, while fending off invasions on all fronts and still managing to expand Jerusalem's reach. Despite his efforts, the kingdom began a steady decline after his rule, no matter how hard he was able to maintain the kingdon's position. 'Dawn of Man' May the Lord bless you and keep you, noble king Baldwin! You rule the great and pious Kingdom of Jerusalem, bastion of Christendom in the Holy Land. Upon your ascension to the throne, you faced threats against your kingdom from both within and afar. While Jerusalem was divided by civil war - due to the miguided ambitions of your own mother - infidels marched upon your lands, seeking to expel the one true faith from its rightful place. Despite these overwhelming odds, you deftly mastered the region's politics and continued to expand your kingdom's reach - and that of Christianity. Oh great king Baldwin! You remained a stalwart leader of your kingdom and of the Crusaders until they, too, eventually succumbed to poison from the evil Antiochene! They look again to you, to lead Jerusalem and Christendom into a new golden age. Will you heed their call, noble Baldwin? Will you ascend once more to the throne in the name of our lord? Will you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Jerusalem - have you come to honour our Lord and Saviour? Introduction: Lo, a new pilgrim has ventured to the Holy Land! Tell me of your homeland, and of your faith! Defeat: The Lord has betrayed us, for we have done nought but fight in His name and we are met with this fate. Defeat: It seems the heathens have defeated us, this is a dark day for Christendom. I worry for the redemption of all of the holy land. Strategy Unique Attributes Crusading Orders Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Gold *400 Faith *2 Magistrates |rewards = Unlocks the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword as an available Crusading Order *50% chance to convert any given city to adherents of the Brotherhood}} Culture equivalent to half the cost of the next policy *1 Magistrates |rewards = 50 Faith for each Crusading Order active in your empire}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now conquering infidels and spreading the gospel! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Chrisy15:'' Lua, Bugfixing, Mod Support *''Janboruta:'' Art *''Lime:'' Text *''Pouakai:'' Code, Mod Support *''Regalman:'' Art *''Sukritact:'' Art, Lua, Bugfixing, Mod Support Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Southern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders